


A broken promise

by superredcorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Sad Lena Luthor, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superredcorp/pseuds/superredcorp
Summary: A very short, very quick and painful one shot I wrote because I was having a mental breakdown and needed an outlet :)I'm dead inside :)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	A broken promise

Kara knew it was too late for her to flee. The effect of the kryptonite burned itself throughout her entire bloodstream. She felt the pain in every nerve, in every inch of her body. She could hardly even breathe. She felt her strength, her life force, her consciousness slip further away with every passing second. And under these circumstances, a single second alone felt like an eternity. 

She tried taking steps forward, tried to get out, tried to get to safety but her knees buckled under her weight and sent her to the ground.   
With shortness of breath, she looked up, watched Lena running further and further away.   
That was the only thing giving her peace and comfort right now. The fact that Lena was on her way out. She was running ahead towards the exit. Good. At least she would be safe.  
If this was how Kara had to go out, so be it. As long as Lena would be safe, she didn't care. 

But the little breath she had got stuck when Lena suddenly turned around as she noticed Kara wasn't behind her as expected. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the superheroine on the floor, the green glow pulsing through her veins visible even from the distance between them.   
Kara swallowed, giving a short nod. To tell her it was okay. To tell her that she should go - and leave her behind. It was okay.

Lena's jaw clenched and she narrowed her eyes - determination clear in her face.   
She ran again. But not towards the safety of outside. No, instead she ran towards Kara.  
The blonde rapidly shook her head and began yelling in desperation. "Don't! Get out! Go-"

She flinched terribly when a loud gunshot erupted out of nowhere, leaving her ears ringing. She hastily looked around but she couldn't find the cause but not a second later, the cause didn't even matter. What mattered was the after-effect.   
Kara released a slow, painful breath as her lips formed the simple word "No!"

Lena stared at her in shock before looking down on herself and the red spot on her suit which was quickly spreading out. Lena raised her head to lock eyes with Kara's again but she didn't get the chance to because her legs gave in.  
"Lena.", Kara said in shock before finally screaming out her name. "LENA!"  
But the sad truth was that she knew it had no use. Before Lena's body had even done as much as hit the floor, her heart had stopped beating. Just like that.

Kara didn't even feel the pain of the kryptonite anymore. What she felt was a terrible emotional pain which consumed her entire body. She felt herself hyperventilating as tears rose to her eyes and violent sobs broke out of her.   
She didn't find the strength to keep herself up on her elbows anymore. She collapsed onto the floor, rolling herself together, crying to herself.  
It couldn't be. It couldn't be real. She had just gotten Lena back, they had just made up, they had just become a team again.  
And now... she was gone. And Kara hadn't done anything to stop it. She had been right there, could have been able to jump in and save her.  
No, she couldn't have. She wasn't even able to stand up. She wouldn't have been able to use her superspeed to go over. Besides, she hadn't expected it. It wasn't her fault.

And yet, Kara felt like it. She felt the guilt eating her up faster than the kryptonite ever could. She felt herself losing hope, losing the will to fight. She had lived without Lena for the last couple of months. She wouldn't be able to go through that again. She couldn't live without her - forever. She couldn't. She didn't want to.   
But she would spend the last few minutes of her life at Lena's side. With the last piece of strength she carried inside her, Kara propped herself up on her elbows again, tears still streaming down her face, bottom lip still trembling horribly, and she started dragging herself forward. Writhering across the floor until she finally reached Lena's limp, lifeless body. Upon arriving there, she allowed herself to collapse again. Her breathing was short and heavy. Her entire body was shaking. 

Kara rested her head on Lena's stomach, sniffling strongly and pressing her eyes tightly shut as she took Lena's hand into her's and held it close to her chest.   
"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere.", Kara whispered to herself, hiccoughing from the crying inbetween her words. With an even quieter, weaker voice, she uttered a broken "I promise."

And just as she felt herself drifting off into the welcoming black abyss, two arms wrapped around her and lifted her up from the ground, practically ripping her away from Lena's body.   
"No.", Kara mumbled.   
Then suddenly, she was wide awake again and abruptly opened her eyes, staring right into J'onn's face just as he was about to take off.  
She shook her head rapidly. "No! No, I can't leave! I have to stay here! I have to stay!", she exclaimed.  
"I can't let you do that. You'll die.", J'onn replied.  
"That's the point!", Kara screamed through angry tears as she pounded against his chest but the weakening effect of the kryptonite which was still in her system prevented her from achieving anything.

J'onn had to swallow hardly at those words which just left Kara's mouth but he flew off without another reply. Kara yelled, struggled against his grip.  
"No! Lena, no! I can't leave her! I promised! I promised her! I can't- I can't-"  
She choked on the words. Finally, she stopped fighting J'onn and just hung in his arms. Her lip trembled again and she closed her eyes, tears instantly running down her face. She let her head fall against his shoulder.   
"I promised her.", Kara sobbed quietly into his suit. "I can't break my promise again."  
But she had to. She was forced to. For her own safety. For the sake of her life.  
But through her heart was still beating and she was still breathing, Kara knew a part of her had died. It had died the moment Lena had taken her last breath.   
And she would never get it back.  
All she was left with now was a broken heart. And a broken promise.

[As if I wasn't in enough emotional pain, I have also edited a short video about this. If you want, check it out.](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAOEuHkqsGO/?igshid=ek0aex1ordl4)


End file.
